Videos may be loaded to an electronic device at any of a plurality of bitrates, each bitrate corresponding to a certain video quality level. The bitrate selected may be based on, for example, bandwidth capabilities and/or video quality standards. However, bandwidth capabilities may be taxed or exceeded if multiple videos are loaded simultaneously to the electronic device.